


Payback

by LegendaryBiologist13



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Weeks 2020, Flirting, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBiologist13/pseuds/LegendaryBiologist13
Summary: Tsumugi asks Itaru to help him with work. Itaru wants something in return.Written for A3! Rarepair Week Day 7Prompt: Free Day!
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Payback

_"I'm not good at science, you know. So it'd be reassuring if you're there."_

Tsumugi was just that good at asking for favors, Itaru thought. He was supposed to grind the new event tonight, but with the way Tsumugi asked him, complete with a sweet, yet sad smile, he couldn't possibly turn him down.

Tsumugi had to pay for the wasted time, though. Of course, Itaru couldn't do anything much; with him staying in Tsumugi's room to help, he'd better be careful of Tasuku.

Itaru closed the last workbook on the desk. "Done." He looked at Tsumugi, who was still scribbling on a workbook. "Anything else?"

"I'm almost done." A moment later, Tsumugi put down his pen and closed the workbook. "Thanks for your help! How about I treat you to lunch at a cafe this weekend? Banri told me many good ones."

Itaru chuckled. "It's okay." He stood up. "You can repay me with something simpler...but a lot more fun." Making Tsumugi blush would be a lot of fun, at least to him.

"Eh?"

Itaru picked up a sheet of paper from the desk, rolled it, and raised it as if it were a sword. "I have acquired the legendary Excalibur." He brandished it. "With it I shall protect you, my love."

Smiling, Tsumugi picked up a workbook and stood up. "Worry not about me." He opened the book and raised his other hand. "I am a master of destructive magic."

Itaru wrapped an arm around Tsumugi's waist and pulled him closer. "Shall we go on a journey together?"

Tsumugi chuckled. "You are such a charmer."

This theater nerd… Hard mode ON.

Itaru winked. "You know, I have always had my eyes on you, my love."

The door creaked open, and Tasuku stepped in. His eyes widened, and he slammed the door shut. "What the hell, Chigasaki?" He stomped towards Itaru and Tsumugi. "Are you actually helping Tsumugi with his work?"

Damn, what a timing! Pushing Tsumugi aside and throwing away his "weapon," Itaru smiled at Tasuku as he headed towards the door. "Oh, it's nothing!"

"We're doing an etude," Tsumugi said. "Wanna join, Tasuku?"

"Hmm." Tasuku grabbed Itaru by the back of his collar and yanked him back. "You are a knight, are you not? Shall we settle this with a duel?"

Tasuku would love to kick his ass for touching Tsumugi. Short and simple.

Beads of sweat rolled down Itaru's temple. "My apologies. I am not feeling well today, so I will have to deny that invitation."

"Coward."

Once Tasuku released him, he opened the door and left the room. After closing the door, he wiped the sweat off his temple and let out a sigh of relief.

If he ever wanted to have fun with Tsumugi, he'd better do it when Tasuku was busy out there.


End file.
